Patients with severe, recalcitrant, confluent Darier's disease were treated with either dermabrasion, dermatome stripping, free-hand knife techniques, or electrocautery. Results indicate that surgical treatment can produce long lasting (over 5 years to date) disease free remissions. Furthermore, wound healing, especially epidermal migration, is more rapid in the diseased skin than uninvolved skin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dellin, A.L., Chretien, P.B. and Peck, G.L.: Successful treatment of Darier's disease by partial thickness removal of skin. Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery 59: 823-830, 1977.